


you wear my heart on your sleeve

by reliquiaen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquiaen/pseuds/reliquiaen
Summary: "She waited for a protest to that (usually Kara would have something to say such as ‘but I always love it when you’re at the door’ or another similarly cheesy response), but she got nothing. Eventually she looked up."Two prompts: 'lena teasing kara' & 'lena knows kara is supergirl but doesn't say anything and wears a #1 fan shirt and it's Weird™ and kara is like ???? !!!!'. Also there's this art that is almost certainly behind the whole thing: http://lesly-oh.tumblr.com/post/155732272982/im-the-1-fan-of-lenas-1-fan-shirt-thank-you





	

“Sorry I’m late, there was… Kara?”

Nothing but silence greeted her from the apartment. Lena dropped her key back in her bag and deposited it, along with her coat, on the island bench in Kara’s kitchen before setting out to see if she was hiding somewhere. She wasn’t, Lena already knew that, but it was always worth making double sure.

There were a few options regarding Kara’s current whereabouts (which were only a mystery at all because she’d told Lena when she was going to be home and when she was ordering food). The first, she was at CatCo bickering with her boss about her current article. Second, with her sister or some other friends; it was a Friday evening after all. And third… Well…

Lena switched on the television and flicked to a news channel. Sure enough, Supergirl was putting out a fire in an office building across town and rescuing the workers stranded on the upper floors. It looked like everything was just about in order, the newscast reporting that everyone had been safely retrieved, so that meant Kara would no doubt be home shortly.

Not that Lena was supposed to know about that whole… Kara and Supergirl are the same person thing. Or she didn’t think she was meant to know anyway, Kara hadn’t told her, so it seemed a safe bet.

She figured it was best not to be in the living room, not if Kara was going to fly through the window. Lena flicked the television off and headed in to have a shower. That should give Kara long enough to get home.

Showering at Kara’s had been weird the first few times, mostly because she felt like an intruder. Kara, though, had summarily changed that. It still sort of astounded Lena (even after a few months) that it was okay for her to have a change of clothes in the apartment. And Kara just… accepted it as normal. (To be fair, Lena remained almost wholly convinced that all of Kara’s friends kept a change of clothes and a toothbrush there, despite Kara herself insisting otherwise.)

Just as she was stepping out of the shower she heard the door slam shut, a tad more dramatically than strictly necessary, she thought.

“Lena?”

“One moment.”

“Sorry I’m late. I uh…” Lena could imagine her shuffling her feet, adjusting her glasses, maybe tugging on the hem of whatever cute sweater she’d thrown back on. “I got held up at work.”

Still rubbing her hair dry and wrapped only in a towel, Lena pulled the door in and smiled. “Big article?”

“Oh um. Yes… The string of arsons this week; Snapper doesn’t really think there’s anything to them but he put me on it anyway. Probably because I’m new, I guess. Supergirl was there, though I don’t think he much likes her…” Her babbling trailed off, eyes looking everywhere but at Lena. And her face was a little red. Flustered Kara was just too cute to pass up opportunities exactly like this one. “So yeah sorry I was late. I can order take out now, if you want?”

“Sure, I haven’t eaten.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “’I’m shocked. You skip meals all the time; I don’t know how you survive.”

Lena sighed theatrically as she followed Kara into the kitchen, still towelling her hair in the vain hopes that it’d dry faster with encouragement. “Not all of us have superhuman metabolisms like you, hon.”

Kara already had the phone to her ear, but she turned just far enough that Lena could see when she stuck her tongue out. Then she launched into her usual spiel, listing enough food – in Lena’s opinion anyway – to last four people a week. And off the top of her head, too. Lena knew she had the menus for half a dozen take out joints in the area but Kara never seemed to need them.

While she continued to waffle off their order (which would last maybe three days, tops… _maybe_ ), Lena returned to the bathroom to hang her towels up and get dressed. She could hear when Kara dropped her mobile on the counter – order successfully placed – and started moving about the living space.

“Do you think I have time to shower before the delivery guy gets here?” Kara called.

“Probably,” Lena replied. “You do shower unusually fast when there’s food in the near future.”

“Food is very important, Lena,” Kara explained in a monotone. She disappeared past the bathroom door then, ducking into the bedroom, probably to find her pyjamas.

Lena promptly exited the bathroom, flopping onto Kara’s sofa and wrapping herself in a blanket while she scrolled through channels for something to kill time with. She’d just settled on a documentary when Kara burst back into the living room, her pyjamas in one hand. At first, Lena was just confused, arching an eyebrow as Kara crossed to lean over the back of the chair. Then Kara pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and she grinned.

“Sorry again that I was late. How was your day?”

“Better now, thank you,” Lena hummed. “Otherwise long and full of phone calls from annoying businessmen half way around the world.”

“Mm. I’m sorry about that too,” Kara mumbled, leaning a little closer to kiss her again. (Vaguely, Lena wondered if her feet were still on the floor.)

“Kara, love, you smell like a chimney,” Lena muttered, despite making no move to pull away.

At her words, though, Kara righted herself. “Yep, shower.”

She hadn’t been gone long, only a few minutes, when there was a knock on the door. With a soft noise of disapproval, Lena left the warmth of her blanket to go collect what was no doubt their dinner. She grabbed her purse on the way past, well aware that she would have more cash to hand than Kara.

“Evening,” she said as she pulled the door in.

The delivery guy (whose name she didn’t know, but Kara did) should probably have looked put out by all the food that had been ordered. But he was the regular delivery guy so he just smiled. “Evening,” he replied, eyes flicking down to her shirt. “That’ll be thirty-eight fifty. Superman fan, huh?”

Lena rolled her eyes as she passed him the money. “Supergirl, actually.”

“Right. Here you are, enjoy yourself. Say hi to Kara for me.”

“Will do,” she agreed, relieving him of his three bags of food. She had to set it on the counter before she had a free hand to lock the door.

As she had predicted, Kara was out of the shower by the time the food arrived; no doubt having super-speed would assist with that. Still, Lena had moved the food over to the lounge and started unpacking before Kara appeared in the living area, hair wet around her shoulders like she hadn’t even bothered to try and dry it off.

“Was that Andy?” she asked despite knowing full well it was, what with the food and all that.

“Yes, he says hello. I’m fairly certain he prefers it when you answer the door.” She waited for a protest to that (usually Kara would have something to say such as ‘but I always love it when you’re at the door’ or another similarly cheesy response), but she got nothing. Eventually she looked up. “Kara?”

“Your…? What’s the shirt?”

Lena couldn’t stop the teasing way her smile tilted. “You like it? Found it today on my way home.”

Kara kept staring, mouth hanging open just a little. The shirt – Lena’s new pyjama shirt – a white affair, with charcoal sleeves and neckline, had a red Supergirl logo emblazoned on the front. Underneath it read ‘#1 Fan’. Lena had pushed the sleeves up earlier since she’d had a blanket, but one had rolled partway back down. Something flickered across Kara’s face as she absorbed this. Lena couldn’t identify it but she suspected it was confusion, perhaps uncertainty.

“You’re wearing a… Supergirl shirt?”

“Of course,” Lena told her, arching an eyebrow and tugging on the hem to flatten the design a little. “Someone has to appreciate National City’s caped heroine.”

Kara narrowed her eyes on Lena, hands finding her hips. Something in her posture changed as though she were unconsciously channelling a little Supergirl. “And someone has to be _you_?”

“I think you might be forgetting the fact that she’s saved my life,” Lena explained, voice deadpan, but only because if she let emotion through Kara would know she was being teased. “A couple of times, in fact. You of all people should be grateful of that. Or…?”

So that was low, Lena regretted it the moment it was out of her mouth. Kara’s shoulders slumped though and she collapsed onto the chair next to Lena, legs folding up beneath her as she leaned into her shoulder.

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair. I am very thankful.” She swept Lena’s hair behind her ear so she could kiss her cheek. “But please don’t need saving again.”

Lena hummed. “Plus, you know, she’s really pretty.”

Kara stiffened momentarily beside her. “She what? No?”

“Yes she is, Kara, have you seen her,” Lena threw some mock horror into her tone as she spoke. “She definitely deserves her own shirts.”

Kara’s face went unusually blank at that and she leaned away just slightly. “No?”

The aghast, almost strangled, way Kara said that had Lena laughing, tipping forward into her. “What? Are you jealous? You think a Super would date a Luthor? Really?”

At that, Kara lifted an eyebrow. Honestly it was a pretty good likeness of Lena’s own imperious eyebrow arching skills, kudos to her. “Are _you_ saying you’d date her if she offered?”

“Mm,” Lena mused in faux thought. “Maybe. You wouldn’t?”

“ _No_! That’d be so weird!” Kara pouted. “I can’t believe you’re serious. Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m not serious,” Lena assured her, hand coming up so she could slide her fingers behind her ear. “I wouldn’t trade Kara Danvers for Supergirl any day of the week.”

All the air whooshed out of Kara and she relaxed, finally remembering there was food to eat. “Okay good. Although, for the record, I’m sure a Super would totally date a Luthor.”

“Mm, and you are the expert on Supers.”

“What? Oh no, I’m just,” Kara spluttered. “See, you’re really great, okay? Supergirl would be so lucky, you know? Or anyone really, I guess, but we’ve had that conversation so, yeah.” Kara stuffed a pair of potstickers in her mouth as if that was the only way she’d ever stop vomiting words.

Lena lolled sideways to bump her shoulder. “I’m just teasing, hon.”

It took a moment for Kara to swallow and gather her thoughts. “To be fair though, Supergirl does do her best.”

“Right.”

“So she deserves a little appreciation.”

“Are you trying to talk me into dating her now?” Lena wheedled. “After all that?”

Kara scoffed. “No, definitely not.” Pause. “But to be clear, you wouldn’t date her because you like me better right? Not because she’s an alien or something?”

And while that question _should_ have been very weird, Lena understood. She shuffled across the couch until she was basically in Kara’s lap. “It’s not because she’s an alien. It’s because she’s _Supergirl_. Do you know how inconvenient it would be to only be able to kiss her while she was wearing her cape? Can’t go grocery shopping with Supergirl,” Lena explained, dropping a soft kiss to Kara’s mouth. “Can’t have her bringing me lunch in her cape. But also, I can’t date her when she’s _not_ Supergirl because people would either think I was a two-timing liar or they’d know what her secret identity was.”

“Oh,” Kara sighed, fingers sliding under Lena’s shirt and around her waist to pull her closer. “Yeah that makes sense.”

“Good. So we can eat now? And I can keep the shirt?”

Kara laughed; a quiet breathy thing. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Lena pressed one last lingering kiss to her shoulder. “I love you, Kara,” she mumbled into the exposed skin where her sleep shirt slipped. “I’m _your_ number one fan.”

“You’ll have to fight Alex for that,” Kara said absently as she sorted out some of the other dishes, passing one to Lena (still mostly in her lap). “And no offense, but I think she’d have you.”

“You wouldn’t let her.”

Kara waved her chopsticks at her pointedly. “She’s a highly trained FBI agent, Lena. If she put her mind to it I probably couldn’t stop her.”

Lena hunched a shoulder. “Guess I’d have to call Supergirl then. Imagine that conversation. My girlfriend’s sister is trying to beat me up. Would appreciate intervention at your earliest convenience, sincerely, your biggest fan.”

Kara’s dramatic eye roll was absolutely worth it. “I don’t think you can be my number one fan and Supergirl’s at the same time.” Her tone sounded like she was a hair’s breadth away from pouting. “There’s gotta be a rule against it. Conflict of interests or something.”

“Are you okay, Kara?” She wondered if perhaps there was more to this.

Surprisingly, Kara paused in rearranging her food and then dropped her chopsticks. She slumped sideways into Lena with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know,” she whined.

“If this is about the shirt, I can –”

“It’s not,” Kara cut her off. “Keep it.”

Which… well, good, because Lena liked it. A subtle way of supporting her girlfriend but without making a big deal about it. Or so she’d thought when she saw it, anyway. (She’d expected it to be somewhat of a joke, honestly. Maybe she should’ve known better.)

Kara sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, tickling Lena’s neck. “It’s… I don’t know how to explain it, I’m sorry. It’s ridiculous.”

“No. Kara.” Lena shuffled around so she could look her in the eye. “Please? Talk to me?” Her fingers found where Kara’s had begun fiddling with her shirt and tangled between them, stilling her fidgeting.

She huffed. “It’s weird, I think, you wearing the shirt.” The admission came slowly, as if letting it out were one of the hardest things Kara had done recently. Which Lena knew for a fact could not possibly be true.

Lena’s other hand reached up to scratch at the base of Kara’s skull. “Why?”

“Because…” she sighed. “Because I know. I know you like her, I can tell.”

“That’s cryptic,” Lena laughed gently. “But you know, there’s a reason I like Supergirl.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. It’s because I know what her day job is,” Lena muttered, kissing Kara carefully. “And her favourite food, and her sister’s name. I even have her number in my phone.”

At that, Kara sat back, still leaning on Lena, but able to look her in the eyes better. “You… What?”

“Kara, your disguise is glasses and wearing your hair up,” Lena told her wryly. “I think I would recognise my girlfriend without glasses. You don’t wear them to bed.”

“Oh.”

“I’m _your_ number one fan,” Lena reiterated. “With a cape, or without.”

“ _Oh_.” Kara blinked, fingers toying with the hem of Lena’s shirt again. She deflated a little then. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I thought this might be… safer, if you didn’t know.”

“It’s your secret. I just thought the shirt was too good an opportunity to pass up.”

“Yeah well, it makes more sense _now_.”

Lena smiled. “You were jealous. Of yourself.”

“I think it’s not unreasonable to be a little jealous when your girlfriend has a crush on a superhero,” Kara pointed out.

“Yeah, sure, but you _are_ the superhero in question.”

“I didn’t know that you knew that.”

“You do now.”

Kara tucked herself further into Lena’s side, pulling a dish off the coffee table with her. She hummed agreement. And for a moment remained silent; Lena was glad to put the issue to rest.

Eventually though, Kara mused, “So a Luther _can_ date a Super.”

Lena laughed. “You’re more than welcome to print that,” she began. “But I’m not going to stop kissing you, Kara Danvers, in all sorts of public places.”

Kara tapped her chopsticks on the edge of her container. “I see your dilemma now.” She tilted her head a little to shoot Lena a crooked smile. “Thank you, for thinking of that. Because I probably would’ve just kissed you. Cape and all.”

“I know. That’s why your sister worries as much as she does.”

“Makes sense.” A long beat of silence lingered and then, “So just to be clear, the next time you end up in danger and I save you, I’m _not_ allowed to kiss you, right?”

“Not until we get home at least,” Lena concurred. “Then you can do whatever you like.”

Kara rocked upwards to kiss her softly. “I’m fine with that.” Pause. “Just maybe stop getting into trouble. I worry.”

Lena kissed her again.


End file.
